warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Almighty Felix Cult
Comprised of the maniacs wise leaders Moon, Moonwing and Timber. NO TOUCH UNLESS YOU'RE PART OF THE CULT |-|Our cause= Welcome to the wonderful Felix Cult! Here is a list of all the fun things we do here: *Worship Felix *Convert others to our religion *Summon songs by Stray Kids *Go on fangirling tangents *Recite Felix verses Our cause is to convert the world into Felixism(the religion that worships Felix)! We do not take to Felix haters kindly. To join, please talk to one of the cult leaders or say you’re joining in the comments! I’m Timber, and I’ll be your friendly guide to the wonderful heaven that is kpop! |-|Wait= STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW OR I WILL KILL YOU! Above is our guardian : the ayuwoki! He WILL EAT YOU if you came to this page to do anything but worship Felix! |-|Cult room= The cult room is a dimly lit circular room with Stray Kids music blasting loudly through speakers and Felix pictures all over the walls. The walls are a dark purple. Candles dimly illuminate the room, giving it a creepy vibe. Is that a dead body over there?! Never mind, you know that as long as you accept Felix as your god you will be fine! Or so you hope... ---- To visit the Felix Shrine go to the Shrine tab To visit Stray Kids pictures go to the Gallery Tab To visit the Stray Kids Album section go to the Music tab To go to the Ritual Participants section go to the Members tab To talk about Felix visit to Chat tab |-|Chat= Timber leads you to a comfy room with books, music listening gadgets, and everything an insane kpop fan would have. It only takes you a matter of time to learn that this is where everyone talks to eachother. All wiki rules apply! ---- he is better than the entire human race he is a legit angel True dat i love him beyond description UwU we all do Yup Ya'll should listen to My Pace, District 9 and Booster. They're amazing Stray Kids songs that I kinda forgot to introduce to you... actually just listen to all of Stray Kids' songs on Spotify, they're all amazing I personally like Side Effects and Victory Song, but I mean, My Pace IS HECKING AWESOME! YES. Now, have you watched any Stray Kids meme videos or crack vids yet? If you haven't, this one about Felix is amazing: https://watchkin.com/0b7c13cafa |-|Music= You pick up a phone (totally not Moon's), which has been filled to the brim with Stray Kids music on everything from iTunes to Spotify. Everyone is eyeing you expectantly. Why not listen to some music before continuing your tour? This is the music tab! Link Stray Kids songs here (you may only link them from YouTube, Addless YouTube, or Watchkin). All songs must be labeled for easier navigation ;) * https://watchkin.com/b23d06e344 - Victory Song (A very good example of Felix's deep voice) * https://watchkin.com/30e7cd24c1 - Side Effects |-|Shrine= Timber promptly explains to you that this is the shrine, where we keep all Felix collectables. You read some magazine articles and look at other things. You are about to ask why so much stuff when you remember this is the kind of cult that sacrifices others. Here is where members of the cult put all Felix related content here. Members are allowed to add news articles, songs, pictures, and any Felix related content. https://www.hellokpop.com/fashion/stray-kids-hyunjin-felix-missha-star1-february-2020/ - felix looked especially stunning |-|Gallery= Holy mackerel! That’s a lot of Felix. Members litter the floor, praying. So you do it too. Here, members of the cult come here to pray to Felix under his watchful gaze. C998BECF-CC65-4AED-8385-EC8413774B42.png Heh.jpg Shut.jpg Suchcute.jpg Cutestpictureonearth.jpg Pupperandfelix.jpg Cutie.jpg I AM SCREAMING.jpg YA'LL I CAN'T.jpg I am SCREECHING.jpeg I SWEAR IF I HAD THE MONEY-.jpeg SUCH BOYFRIEND MATERIAL.jpg HE LOOKS LIKE A HEAVENLY PRINCE I WILL GIVE HIM THE WORLD.jpg FELIX IN MIROH SLAYS OMG.jpg 5E6A1B6B-A6BF-4149-818D-D5BBB1947D40.png HE IS AS PRETTY AS HIS SURROUNDINGS IN THIS PICTURE.jpg SCREEEEE.gif I’M SCREAMING.gif HE’S TO PERFECT FOR THE HORRORS OF SCHOOL.jpeg FA36EEC7-3FBA-48A8-A0C4-AA87D9E2D008.jpeg 3DCCD6FA-73E8-4A12-B7CF-89DADA8CB351.jpeg FEC17CED-D33B-47B6-A0EB-03272B7FE621.jpeg 5E6A1B6B-A6BF-4149-818D-D5BBB1947D40.png 6C3B977A-39DF-4A2C-A78A-7CDE2505AADC.jpeg D6848F48-B36D-4CD3-854C-AC972A9DF958.jpeg D6CA40A9-6EAA-45ED-8E68-FC83654ACD7A.png 1F97E996-284E-4259-B121-A32DF1A15CF3.jpeg 300A565D-7AE9-4D3E-9D3C-AC65E0081FA7.jpeg 0294F244-BC98-4704-BD7B-68DA4B3A70DD.jpeg Pupperandfelix.jpg Cutie.jpg Uwu.jpg Hhhhhh.jpg Screch.jpg Huehuehue.jpg 6AB9123B-6C82-4073-AE0E-4D3C1C3955F7.png Lookatrabbit.jpg D72C2585-882C-475B-BC04-F3C06FD72AFE.jpeg Lol what I can't hear you OVER MY SCREAMING.jpg |-|Members= Gods *Felix *Felixstar *Felixheart Cult leaders *Timber *Moon *Moonwing Cult members *Feel free to add yourself! *Pokeball *Gingertail179 |-|To Moonwing= WRITE POEMS ABOUT MOONWING ABOUT HER AMAZINGNESS BECAUSE SHE'S LEAVING THE WIKI AND I REALLY WANT TO GIVE HER A TRIBUTE AND I'M TOTALLY NOT CRYING RIGHT NOW Dear Moonwing, I'm sad (that's an understatement I'M UGLY SOBBING) you're gone but your legacy will always remain, in the form of this page about an Australian who loves to sing I know I'm not the best at poems (this probably sounds horrible lol) but I'll try to dedicate this tab to your awesomeness You were one of the best friends I knew, and never failed to make me smile with your amazingness Now, I'm sorry that you have to depart, and I'll always miss you But please remember, always let your Kpop love ring true. Much love, Dear Moonwing, I have no words right now to describe the wonderful friend you were. We will always keep you in our hearts (Sorry this poem doesn't rhyme and it probably isn't even a poem, but) Sending you infinite <3s, {| Category:Groups Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Collaborations Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Content (Moonwing9) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Content (Gingertail179)